Monstrum
by Egoza
Summary: Cмерть это не самое худшее, что может произойти с человеком.
1. Chapter 1

На темном небе, пробиваясь чрез облака, мерцали одинокие звезды. Полная Луна дарила холодный свет засыпающему городу. Ничто не грозило нарушить покой. Внезапно пришедшие с севера свинцовые тучи заполонили небо, добавляя мрачности и без того серому городу. Ледяной ветер гонял по просторам темных улиц, поднимая с земли остатки листвы и мусора. Случайные прохожие с хмурыми лицами поднимали воротники и спешили по домам

Несмотря на готовившуюся бурю, по улице не спеша шла молодая женщина. Не по погоде подобранный джинсовый комплект, состоящий из короткой куртки, едва прикрывавшей поясницу, и узких брюк, выдавал в ней иностранку. Пройдя пару кварталов, женщина остановилась перед входом в один из подъездов жилого дома на окраине Парижа. Убедившись в отсутствии посторонних глаз, незнакомка сняла из-за спины небольшой потрепанный временем кожаный рюкзак. Открыв его, она достала начищенный до блеска кольт. Проведя пальцем по холодному металлу, женщина задумалась.

_«Египет… С тех пор как она вернулась из этого проклятого места, её не покидали мысли о месте. Месть - это новое слово, которое выучила Лара Крофт. Слово, в котором было её спасение, её путеводная звезда. Слово, которое всё это время согревало её закаменевшее сердце и душу. Она давно решила отомстить, но все никак не было удачного случая. Случай настал: пару дней назад профессор Вернер фон Крой позвонил и попросил её приехать в Париж для важного разговора. Важные разговоры. Она терпеть их не могла, в особенности пустую болтовню Вернера, который мог трепаться часами»._

- Ты хотел поговорить, Вернер? – Лара сняла с предохранителя пистолет и убрала его за пояс.

Раздавшийся стук заставил вздрогнуть сидевшего в кресле седого, пожилого мужчину в очках. Осторожной шаркающей походкой он подошел к двери.

- Лара, - открыв дверь, облегченно проговорил профессор Вернер фон Крой, - проходи, я давно жду тебя.

Крофт молча вошла в квартиру. Быстро окинув взглядом бывшего друга и наставника, Лара отметила, что Вернер выглядел довольно плохо для своих лет.  
- Прошу, садись, - Вернер указал на большое серое кресло возле окна.

Сев в удобное кресло, Крофт вопросительно посмотрела на фон Кроя:  
- Ты хотел поговорить, Вернер?  
- Помоги мне, Лара! Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что для меня достала, - неожиданно начал Вернер.  
- Продолжай, - нетерпеливо сказала Крофт, в надежде услышать слова раскаяния.  
- Я разыскивал 5 картин Обскура для клиента по имени Экхардт, но он оказался психопатом.  
- А мне какое дело?! – раздражено перебила его Крофт, наклонившись к Вернеру.  
- Но за мной следят! – возмущено продолжил фон Крой. - Люди умирают на улицах!  
- Ты справишься Вернер! – усмехнулась в ответ Лара.  
- Лара, умоляю, послушай! – взволновано проговорил професс ор. - Сходи к этой женщине – Карвье, она поможет тебе.  
Вернер фон Крой вложил в руку Лары какой-то предмет.  
Чувствуя надвигающуюся ярость, Крофт направилась к выходу.  
- Я ухожу! – воскликнула Крофт.  
Пытаясь остановить её, фон Крой схватил Лару за руку.  
- Египет, Вернер, ты ушел и бросил меня там! – сильно оттолкнув профессора, зло прошипела Лара.  
- Отойди! – испугавшись, Вернер достал револьвер и выстрелил несколько раз в воздух.  
- Ты смеешь мне угрожать?! - лицо Лары перекосилось от гнева, в голове вспыхнули воспоминания.  
Выбив ногой пистолет из рук Вернера, Крофт схватила профессора за рубашку и толкнула на пол.  
- Ублюдок! Ты оставил меня подыхать!  
Лара размахнулась и сильно ударила Вернера кулаком.  
- Нет, Лара, нет! Это не правда! - Профессор пытался сопротивляться, но все бесполезно: старость и шок от происходящего не позволяли дать отпор.  
Глаза Крофт пылали ненавистью, сердце бешено колотилось, разум затуманился. Последовал очередной удар.  
- Из-за тебя я стала такой!  
- Это не моя вина!– взмолился фон Крой.

Удар, ещё удар. Крофт била и била не в силах остановиться. Через пару минут его лицо и тело напоминало кровавое месиво. Вернер хрипел и бился в агонии.

Раздавшийся недалеко звук полицейской сирены заставил ее наконец остановиться. Тяжело дыша, Лара поднялась с пола. Вытерев окровавленные руки о футболку, Крофт выскочила из квартиры.

Прогремел гром, комнату озарила молния. На полу, в луже крови лежало бездыханное тело профессора.


	2. Chapter 2

Спустя час утомительного бегства от полиции по улицам и крышам Парижа Лара Крофт наконец-то нашла дом по адресу, который любезно предоставил фон Крой. Сгорая от любопытства, кто такая мадам Карвье, Крофт позвонила в домофон. После непродолжительных гудков из домофона прозвучал немолодой женский голос:

- Кто это?

- Мадам Карвье, это Лара Крофт, мне нужна Ваша помощь, – как можно более приветливым голосом ответила искательница приключений.

- Мисс Крофт. Я узнаю вас по фотографии и словам Вернера. Входите.

- Спасибо.

Дверь открылась, и Лара вошла в уютную квартиру мадам Карвье.

- Не самая подходящая ночь для одиноких прогулок. Наши улицы больше не безопасны, - учтиво заметила худощавая, седовласая женщина в очках.

- Мадам Карвье, я только что была дома у Вернера.

- И как Вернер?

- Боюсь, Вернер мертв.

- Мертв? – взволновано переспросила Карвье.

- Да. У меня ужасно мало времени, меня преследуют по всему Парижу.

- Мне нужно знать, что случилось! Рассказывайте!

- Я приехала к нему домой сегодня из Лондона. Он был очень напуган.

- Он говорил, что пытался связаться с вами. Вернер опасался за свою жизнь. Пять недель назад он принял один заказ, и с тех пор он вел себя странно, шарахался от каждой тени. Он оставил у меня пакет на хранение.

- Пакет?

- Его блокнот.

- От кого был этот заказ?

- Заказ был от клиента по имени Экхардт. Он хотел, чтобы Вернер исследовал некие картины Обскура. Вернер попросил мой департамент в Лувре оказать содействие. Бедный Вернер был ужасно перепуган.

Поняв, что она сказала слишком много, Карвье остановилась.

- Вы что-то говорили о блокноте Вернера. Он у вас?

Кравье молчала и лишь украдкой косилась на ранее не замеченную кровь на футболке Крофт.

- Блокнот у Вас? – переспросила Крофт, повышая голос.

- Если хотите, можете воспользоваться ванной, - неуверенно сказала Карвье и указала на дверь в коридоре.

- Хорошая идея, но когда я вернусь, вы отдадите мне блокнот.

Дождавшись пока Лара вышла из комнаты, Карвье подбежала к телефону и набрала номер:

- Алло! Полиция?! Это мадам Карвье. Скорее приезжайте, здесь…

- Я бы советовала тебе положить трубку! – ледяной голос раздался за спиной Карвье. По спине мадам пробежал холодок.

- Положи трубку! – грозно повторила Лара.

Трясущимися руками она положила трубку.

- Это было очень глупо с твоей стороны пытаться меня обмануть! – схватив бронзовый подсвечник с камина, Лара размахнулась и со всей силы ударила Карвье по затылку. В туже секунду алые брызги крови упали на белоснежные обои. Пораженная смертельным ударом, Мадам Карвье рухнула на пол. Отшвырнув подсвечник, Крофт, не теряя времени, обыскала квартиру. Взяв все необходимое, она выскочила в коридор. Выпрыгнув в открытое окно, Лара оказалась на свободе.

По истечении непродолжительного времени Лара забрела в Парижское Гетто. Разместившись по соседству с кучкой бомжей, греющихся возле костра, Лара достала бутылку вина, украденную из квартиры мадам Карвье. Откупорив бутылку, Крофт открыла блокнот Вернера и принялась его изучать.


	3. Chapter 3

Проснувшись рано утром в заброшенном вагоне метро где-то в Гетто, Лара Крофт, ведомая жаждой приключений, направилась на поиски информации о Луи Бошаре. В отличие от вчерашнего дня Крофт решила быть более осторожной и не попадаться на глаза полиции. А главное никого не убивать, по крайней мере, постараться.

Прогулявшись по ближайшим улицам, Ларе удалось узнать следующее:

1) Луи Бошар скрывается;

2) Все напуганы неким Монструмом.

Благодаря разговорчивости потасканной временем проститутки Джанис, Крофт узнала, что в поисках Бошара может помочь бармен Пьер из кафе «Метро». Туда-то она и направилась.

Подойдя к барной стойке, Крофт обратилась к высокому мужчине с унылом лицом:

- Ты Пьер?

- Может быть. Чем могу помочь? – неспешно ответил мужчина.

- Информацией.

- Да ну?! Все хотят так много и совсем не хотят платить!

- Я готова платить или поменяться. Я знаю, что ты работал в «Красном змее», а мне как раз нужен твой бывший босс, Бошар. Кстати, я хорошо умею решать проблемы, разные. У тебя есть какие-нибудь проблемы? Ситуации, нуждающиеся в быстром решении? – не теряя времени, спросила Лара.

- В обмен на информацию о Луи Бошаре? Хмм. Это может быть опасно.

- Я тоже могу быть опасна! И пряма сейчас я теряю терпение! – резко возразила Крофт.

- Ладно, у меня есть одна «задачка», которую нужно решить. Надо кое-что забрать. Кое-что, что я забыл в «Красном змее», когда мне пришлось уйти. Это принадлежит мне, и я хочу это вернуть.

- Просто скажи мне, где и что искать в клубе.

- Маленькая вещица. Такая маленькая, что помещается в сценическую лампу. В сломанную.

- И все? Ладно, на месте разберемся. Как я попаду в клуб?

- Вот с этим, - Пьер протянул ключ. - Это поможет тебе проникнуть за сцену. Верни то, что принадлежит мне, и я выведу тебя на Луи Бошара.

- Ок, но если что-то пойдет не так, я, же знаю где тебя найти, верно, Пьер? - пристально посмотрев на Пьера, Лара взяла ключ и направилась в «Красный змей».

Проникнув в клуб, Лара без труда избавилась от одинокого охранника, бродившего по коридору. На танцполе еще пол десятка охранников отправились в ад. Обыскав подвал и барную стойку, Крофт подобрала так необходимые ей боеприпасы, а также аптечки, пару шоколадок и бутылок вина.

_ «Как-то здесь уныло»,_ - подумала Крофт и включила первый попавшийся диск за диджейским пультом. Ритмичные звуки музыки наполнили помещение, цветные прожекторы, двигались в такт.

_«Так-то лучше!»_ – улыбнулась Лара и прикончила еще парочку охранников, сбежавшихся на танцпол (потанцевать наверно захотели).

Поднявшись наверх по лестнице, Лара подвинула небольшой ящик с каким-то барахлом к ограде. С помощью него она с легкостью забралась на металлический каркас и перемахнула на другую сторону. И опять её встретили надоедливые охранники. Встреча, к несчастью для них, была короткой. Воспользовавшись движущейся платформой с прожекторами, Лара поднялась под самый потолок клуба. Наигравшись с рычагами, Крофт, наконец, подобрала необходимую комбинацию и забрала коробку Пьера.

_Через полчаса._

- Ты уже? – округлив глаза, спросил Пьер. – Как все прошло?

- Там была засада. Вооруженные люди повсюду. Я хорошо повеселилась, - улыбаясь, ответила Крофт.

- Достала! – радостно воскликнул Пьер.

- Ну а теперь, я хочу знать, где прячется Бошар! – перебив Пьера, спросила Крофт.

- Бошар…эээ…

- Ты же не хочешь меня расстраивать, правда? Я вряд ли понравлюсь тебе в гневе…- нахмурив брови, холодно сказала искательница приключений.

- Ладно, ладно! Просто кое-кто еще спрашивал про него. Сразу после тебя.

- Кто? – раздраженно спросила Крофт.

- Посетитель, который сидел в углу с газетой. Естественно, я ничего ему не сказал.

- Хм…- Лара задумалась, пытаясь вспомнить всех, кто был тогда в кафе. - Так, где Бошар?

- Бошар залег на дно. Но я знаю того, кто сможет показать дорогу.

- Ему можно доверять?

- Её зовут Франсин. Моя бывшая.

- Как мило.

- Вот ее адрес и код от калитки.

- Надеюсь, эта встреча окажется продуктивной. Мне бы очень не хотелось снова возвращаться сюда и вести неприятные разговоры, - спокойным голосом сказала леди Крофт, пригрозив пистолетом.

После непродолжительной встречи с Франсин Лара отправилась на старое кладбище. Проломив вход под старым мавзолеем, леди Крофт спустилась под землю. В самом начале подвала её встретила голодная крыса. Прикончив ее, Крофт перескочила через провал, потом через еще один. Немного поплавав в канализационных стоках и разобрав завал, Лара наконец вышла в просторное помещение похожее на тюрьму. На одной из кроватей лежал обезображенный мужчина. Левая часть его тела была словно опутана паутиной и напоминала кокон. Он корячился и кричал от боли. Пройдя в очередную комнату, Лара наконец-то нашла Бошара.

- Что случилось с твоим человеком там, в комнате, Бошар? – не любезничая начала разговор мисс Крофт.

- Ты можешь об этом рассказать?

- Возможно. Это может быть связано с одним моим другом.

- Сомневаюсь. Уберите эту сучку отсюда! – раздраженно приказал Бошар.

- Тебе знакома фамилия Экхардт? – не обращая внимания, продолжила Крофт.

- Впервые слышу.

- Ок, некоторое время назад ты помог моему другу Вернеру фон Крою.

- Имена для меня так мало значат, даже настоящие. Что ему было нужно?

- Карты и информация по Лувру.

- Кажется, припоминаю. 4 недели назад. Он хотел провести группу японских туристов поглазеть на Мону Лизу.

- Он уже мертв и меня разыскивает полиция.

- Хмм. В новостях сообщали о новом нападении Монструма. Ты случайно об этом ничего не знаешь?

- Ничего такого, что тебе было бы интересно.

- Ты, удивишься, насколько меня интересует все, что связано с Монструмом.

- Не отвлекайся, Бошар. Мой друг? Лувр?

- Да, да, ученый. Ему был нужен доступ к археологическим раскопкам под Лувром. Я вывел его на нужных людей. Тебе нужно то же самое?

- Да, и еще кое-что: девятимиллиметровый, рюкзак, взрывчатка, ослепительные гранаты. Париж нынче не безопасен.

- Зачем? По-моему ты и так можешь о себе позаботиться!

- У тебя есть то, что мне надо?

- Я знаю того, у кого это есть. Даниэль Ренн. У него свой ломбард. Отнеси ему эти паспорта, и он даст тебе все что нужно.

Без колебаний взяв паспорта, Лара направилась на свежий воздух.

Едва зайдя в ломбард на углу улицы Святого Марка и набережной Сены, Лара столкнулась с надменным, явно не по моде одетым мужиком в темных очках. Пройдя в комнату, она увидела обезображенное тело Ренна, лежащее возле кровавой пентаграммы.

_«Так даже лучше»,_ - подумала Крофт, хладнокровно посмотрев на труп владельца магазина.

Обыскав бездыханное тело, Крофт нашла в бумажнике код от двери. Воспользовавшись им, Лара с радостью собрала все что было: оружие, патроны, динамит и карту. Увлекшись собирательством, Лара не заметила таймер бомбы. Раздавшийся сигнал тревоги привел ее в чувства.

_«Блять!»_ – выругалась Крофт и подбежала к люку в полу. Быстро открыв его, она молнией рванула по водосточной трубе. Прогремел взрыв, Крофт, объятая пламенем, вылетела из трубы.

На противоположной стороне темноволосый небритый мужчина с ухмылкой на лице и сигаретой в руках наблюдал за жестким приземлением леди Крофт на деревянную лодку.


End file.
